There have hitherto been known sliding bearings which are formed in the shape of a cylinder by causing a pair of halved bearings to abut against each other and in which crush reliefs are provided on inner circumferential surfaces providing positions adjoining the abutment surfaces of the above-described halved bearings (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example).
In such conventional sliding bearings, it is ensured that in causing a pair of halved bearings to abut against each other to make cylindrical shape as a whole, the deformation of areas in the vicinity of the abutment surfaces is allowed by the presence of the above-described crush reliefs in the positions adjoining the abutment surfaces.